


Notice Me, Sanspai and Senpyrus

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sexual Roleplay, Skeletons, Threesome - F/M/M, it's only gay if the bones touch ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), magical ghost dick, magical ghost vagina, tw incest implication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you, Sans and Papyrus. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 16 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p><p>This works might contain some implied or even real incest themes so look out for that, friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me, Sanspai and Senpyrus

**Author's Note:**

> Our first true collab with Car, our beta reader ShouldntWouldntCouldnt. We love you buddy, couldn't have done it without you <33  
> Also HUGE SHOUT OUT to our lovely fan Ashi11 for writing the first fanwork of our story line! ...in which Papyrus fucks a couch during his first heat. It's hilarious and I loved it! Definitely read it, you won't regret any second of it C:  
> > http://archiveofourown.org/works/5747140

It's a few days after Thanksgiving and it's already getting cold outside, so you’re wrapped in a blanket watching TV and playing neko atsume. Sans walks in from the kitchen every now and then to check out the telly while he's cooking, the delicious smell filling the house. He seems happy and much more chill than he was these past few days, which makes you relax, knowing that whatever was on his mind has apparently been resolved. You're warm and cozy and life is great.

After a while Sans walks into the room with a huge bowl of fries he just made in the deep fryer. He got it back when Grillby was moving out of the underground and couldn't take all of his equipment. Sans loves that piece of junk-- even if it doesn't work properly anymore, often leaking oil onto the counter. Needless to say, Papyrus hates it.

You put away your phone and invite him under your blanket, but before you know it he pulls the blanket over your head and starts to tickle you furiously, catching you off guard as you shriek and laugh like a maniac. You promptly retaliate, tickling his feet,  and end up in a draw as neither of you can catch your breath. You kiss and giggle for a bit before snuggling up to each other and pulling the food closer so you can munch while watching MTT Wife Swap. It's like regular Wife Swap, except human families swap wives with monster families. Also, Mettaton is in every single scene, reacting to the drama firsthand.

After a while of sitting there, cracking jokes about the show, Sans holds you closer, giving you a gentle nibble on the neck. You smile, tracing your hands up his back, and Sans leans his head up to your ear.

"hey, pumpkin?" he whispers softly, "i got a little something to ask of you..." You rest your cheek onto his skull, nodding.

"Anything you want, Sans," you say. Sans draws his hands over your back, slowly and gently.

"i wanna try a ‘third man’ roleplay with you and paps..." You think for a while, then pull away to face him, giving him a mischievous smile.

"What's that?" Sans groans in frustration a little and looks away shyly. He presses his forehead into your cheek so that you can't see his face when he talks.

"well… one person instructs another person to do... ‘things’ to a third... while not doing anything themselves..." he mumbles. You don’t think he wanted to explain it, and was hoping you already knew what it was. You smirk, patting him on the back of his head.

"Would you like me to bring it up when Paps comes home?" you say understandingly. Sans chuckles and hugs you tightly.

"i love you, darlin’." You hug him back tighter, both of you enjoying each other for a moment.

The chance arose later that evening. Paps had already come home and made  himself some spaghetti, avoiding your greasy fries by a mile. He told you about his day with Undyne and showed off some of his new battle poses she taught him from anime, before slouching in between you and putting his hands behind your backs. You immediately have to put on the cooking channel, since Mr. Ramsay is on. You sit there, both cuddled up to Paps, who nyehs excitedly at everything Chef Gordon says.

As the episode comes to an end, you turn to Sans, seeing him stare at you through Papyrus's ribs with a silly grin plastered over his face. You smile back and raise your eyebrows, looking up to the door to your room. Sans gets the hint and blushes, nodding a bit. You smile and sit up, stretching your arms and putting them around Paps as you sit up to face him.

"So, hey..." you whisper, kissing the surprised skeleton, "If you guys are up to it, I... I have an idea of what we could do tonight..." Papyrus stares down at you for a while, blinking.

"SLEEPING?" Sans bursts out laughing while Papyrus turns to him, confused. You laugh a little too, then put your hands on his cheeks and pull him in for a kiss. When you pull back, Papyrus seems to get it.

"OH, YOU MEAN _THAT!_ " he hugs you back, blushing and pushing through his embarrassment bravely, "I WOULDN'T BE AGAINST IT!"

"yeah, me neither," Sans says, smiling warmly. Papyrus stands up and swoops you up into his arms, carrying you up the stairs while Sans teleports to the door and opens it for you both. All three of you walk into the bedroom, Papyrus putting you down on the bed and sitting next to you. Sans comes over slowly and sits next to Paps, both looking to you expectantly. You realize you haven't told them the plan yet, so you clear your throat and sit up. You explain to Paps that you’ll be playing a game in which one of you instructs the other to please the third one-- trying to keep it as tactful and simple as you can so Paps understands.

The tall skeleton seems a little hesitant at first, looking at you, then at Sans. Neither of you are sure whether or not Paps likes the idea. Papyrus rubs his chin thoughtfully, then nyehs slyly.

"I SEE, I SEE..." he finally says, "NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!! I SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR IDEA, HUMAN!" he shouts victoriously, pointing a finger to you in one of his freshly learned anime action poses, "BY GETTING ME UNDER THE INSTRUCTION OF MY BROTHER, YOU CLEARLY WANT TO COMBINE HIS EXPERIENCE AND MY DASHING GOOD LOOKS!" he does another pose, somehow getting his scarf to blow in wind that isn't there.

Sans stops smiling, looking a little worried and putting a hand on Pap’s arm to get his attention. "bro, i think, maybe... they wanted me to instruct _them_...? " Papyrus shakes his head.

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS! CLEARLY, YOU CAN'T READ BETWEEN THE LINES LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN! THERE, THERE..." he pats Sans on the head affectionately, "BESIDES, I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA! I'M SURE WITH OUR COMBINED EFFORTS, WE WILL BE ABLE TO ACHIEVE GREAT THINGS!" Papyrus smiles widely. You give Sans a meaningful look, gesturing to him that you can tell Papyrus otherwise if you need to, but Sans just smiles. Seeing his bro this happy and excited seems to have changed his mind.

"heh. yer right, bro," he says, shifting over to the headboard and leaning onto it like he just came there to chill. You smile at him and he smiles back, then you gently take Pap’s hand into yours and pull him down onto the bed, both of you laying before Sans, hugging. Papyrus seems to get a little nervous, suddenly realizing this would mean Sans will not only instruct, but watch. He doesn't say anything, however, just smiling. He's getting really good at pushing away his shyness and worries, and you can't help but kiss him, laying on your back and bringing him over your form. Papyrus is leaning on his palms, looking down at you with a nervous smile, then he glances sideways at Sans.

"you can turn away from me if i'm making you nervous," Sans says calmly, even though you know he's just as shaky-- you can see his hands rubbing together restlessly, and are just as proud of him for pushing back his fear as you are of Paps.

"O-OKAY THEN!" Paps shifts about for a moment until he seems satisfied, "I THINK I'M READY F-FOR THE INSTRUCTIONS CAPTAIN UNDY- I MEAN! CAPTAIN SANS!"

There’s a moment of silence as Sans considers his options with the current power he has over his brother, a blush creeping down his cheekbones. Meanwhile, you bring Paps down and continue kissing him on the teeth, playing with his neck vertebrae lightly, careful not to fire him up too soon.

Out of the corner of your eye, you notice Sans sitting up a bit and you figure he’s finally got something ready for you. You pull back from Papy, looking at Sans and giving him your attention. Paps follows your gaze and you both wait.

"okay. so, uh... paps, i want you to kiss them. deeply." Sans says slowly, pausing a little, probably feeling a bit weird about the situation. You smile encouragingly at him, letting him know he’s doing good so far and that you believe in him.

"KISS ‘DEEPLY’? WHAT EXACTLY DOES THAT MEAN?" Paps asks, confused. You both giggle. You should’ve expected problems like this.

Sans smiles at his bro, opening his teeth and letting a blue tongue roll out from between them. Paps lets out a short "OHHH" and nods in Sans's direction. He returns towards you and leans down, pressing his forehead against yours, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. A few seconds later, he opens them and an orange appendage presses against your mouth, the tip lightly going from the side to side over your lower lip. You sigh in content, opening your mouth for Paps and inviting him in. He carefully slips in, tangling with your tongue at first, then moving over your teeth.

"now," you hear Sans's voice from your side, "make more tongues.” Sans shifts around and chuckles. “i remember how much they liked it back when... it happened the first time, " he says, mumbling the last few words as he recalls the embarrassing memory of what happened during their heat.

Paps nods slightly to let his brother know he understands, then pulls back a little before his tongue divides into three smaller ones. You pant at the sight before they fill your mouth and explore the insides. Now that they aren’t driven by wild heat-induced lust, it feels even better than before. You lightly suck at them, making Paps moan against you, tilting his head to get better access.

Sans doesn’t let you go on for too long before he clears his throat to get your attention. Paps pulls away, his tongues disappearing. You figure it would require too much concentration for him to have them there the whole time, and smile at him understandingly.

"now, let’s get rid of the clothes," Sans says, gazing at you through half-lidded eyes. You raise your hands up with a smile and Papyrus gets the hint, grabbing at the lower hem of your shirt and pulling it over your head. He stares at your exposed breasts for a moment, then shifts back a bit as you raise your legs up, letting him pull down your pants. You lay your head back and close your eyes, waiting for him to take your underwear off, but nothing happens. Sans starts to chuckle, so you raise your head back up, seeing Papyrus folding your clothes before putting them away. You can't hold back, both you and Sans trying to choke your laughter while Papyrus rolls his eye sockets, grumbling annoyedly. When he places the clothes on the ground, he gets back over you, looking down at you and smiling.

"good," Sans exhales in a deep voice, "now... put your hands to good use... touch the… chest. and the tum." He seems unsure, thinking of ways to describe your parts that don't sound silly or too dirty because he knows Papyrus hates nasty terms. You just chuckle while the taller brother takes a moment to calm down, his palms eventually landing onto your breasts. You give him a soft moan, his hands slowly rubbing you in circles. You close your eyes and lay your head to the side, looking at Papyrus from the corner of your eye, smiling flusteredly. His hands slowly slide over your chest to your belly, and back to your chest again.

"lift the legs up," Sans says silently and Papyrus grabs your ankles, pulling them up, "now kiss them." You breathe a little faster, shivers running up your leg when he presses his teeth into it, smooching you gently.

"now rub the- rub the thighs," Sans stutters. You look to him, seeing his hands clenched around his knees. As much as he's trying to hold his legs together, you can see a blue glow from beneath the fabric-- you wonder how long it’ll be before he can’t hold back anymore. Papyrus's hands go over your thighs as he grabs at them playfully. He lets out soft nyehs, looking down at you with a smile. You smile back and close your eyes, letting him know you’re completely surrendered to him.

"REQUESTING PERMISSION TO NUZZLE THE HUMAN!" Papyrus asks so loudly Sans flinches, his previously closed eyes flying open. He looks at Paps startled, then smiles widely.

"sure thing bro, nuzzling permitted," he chuckles. Papyrus giggles excitedly, apparently thoroughly enjoying being given orders. He leans down and nuzzles into your face playfully as you place your hand on his cheekbones, giggling and nuzzling him back. You hear Sans chuckling a small “aww”.

"okay, now," Sans speaks up after a moment, and Papyrus looks up as if standing at attention, awaiting new commands. "do the same thing,” Sans's voice becomes a low growl, eyes half lidded and face blue, “but lower.” _It won't take long now until he loses his cool_ , you smirk to yourself before Papyrus presses his face into your boobs, making you pant out in bliss.

For a while Paps just keeps nuzzling your breasts, enjoying the feeling of your soft skin against his skull. Then he starts to slowly fondle your boobs with his fingers, tweaking at the nipples lightly before he presses his mouth against one, nipping at it with his teeth and making you gasp. You feel warm wetness against your chest, Pap's tongue running everywhere and leaving orange traces behind. You arch your back against his mouth, wanting to get as much contact as possible…

But suddenly everything stops as Sans says his brothers name. You both turn to him, worried, but when you see that Sans is smirking, you let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding. Paps still seems worried, so you brush his cheeks softly to reassure him everything is okay.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG, SANS?" he asks carefully.

"well, the thing is... you’re supposed to follow my instructions, so getting carried away and doing something i haven’t told you to…” Sans gives Papyrus a menacing look, one of his eyes lighting up with a blue glow, “is kinda against the rules.” Before Paps starts rattling, Sans drops the act and chuckles, Paps instantly relaxing again. "i’m just kidding bro, it’s no big deal. you can continue with... whatever you were doing for a bit more if you want to," he smiles, making himself comfortable against the pillows again.

Papyrus seems to still be a bit confused, but just shrugs it off and returns to your chest, splitting his tongue again and running it against both your nipples at the same time. You moan out loudly and hear the sounds of bones clacking from Sans.

You unintentionally start bucking your hips against Paps and he does the same, rubbing his crotch against your thigh. You can feel the hot shape of his growing appendage through his pants and gasp, wanting-- _needing_ more than just this.

"okay, papy, t-time to move on now, " Sans growls, stuttering over a small pant.

Sans keep quiet for a while, eyes closed and shifting in his seat a bit. Papyrus stays put, waiting for an order patiently. You're not so patient, all heated up desperate for attention. You lift your leg up and rub your thigh against Pap's side, looking for any touch you can get, but he doesn't budge. You give Sans an impatient look and when you see that big smug smirk on his face you squint at him, chuckling. That boney asshole.

"okay bro," Sans finally says grabbing another pillow with his magic and putting it next to him so he can lean with his back on it, getting more comfortable.

"YES?" Papyrus asks, suppressed desperation in his voice as his boner presses against your thigh through his pants.

"get your head low," Sans says, getting his knees apart a bit. You can see the glow in his shorts getting brighter while Papyrus shifts back and leans his head closer to you, uncertain.

"lower..." Sans growls, one hand running up his leg to his knee. You don't see where the other one is, but you have a pretty good idea. Papyrus grabs at your legs unsurely and lowers his head between your legs, giving Sans a questioning look. You have to put all your effort into not bucking against his face as you tremble with want, determined play along.

"good," the smaller skeleton nods in approval, "now... " he thinks for a moment to find the right words. "investigate the fabric. with your tongue."

You expect Papyrus to take his time, so you gasp out in surprise when his tongue presses against your bits through your underwear immediately. You press your arms to your chest, then grasp at the sheets, eyes closed and mouth open. Papyrus drags his tongue up the wet cloth a few times, slow and hard. You’re moaning out, whole body writhing to find something to hold onto. You breathe out heavily and force your eyes to open a bit, looking over to Sans. His face is blue, eyes half lidded and hazy, fixed on Papyrus’s tongue. He's got one hand in his mouth, biting into his fingertips to keep himself from moaning, the steady movement of his other hand visible under the fabric of his shorts. You smirk widely through your pleasure, and he looks at you and smiles. You're glad he's enjoying himself.

“hh-o-okay, tha-ahh-that’s enough, bro... " Sans pants out lightly, trying to sound as composed as possible and failing miserably. He takes a few breaths before continuing. "now pull the fabric to the side," he rumbles in a deep voice.

You moan out, wanting the panties gone completely already, but Paps just gives you one last lick before pulling back a little. He hooks one of his long, slender fingers onto the hem just below your clit, moving it to the side and revealing your bits. You can feel his hot breath against you and you can’t help but thrust your hips up a little, seeking any kind of touch.

Sans stay silent, watching you writhe underneath Papy helplessly as sweat rolls down his skull. Paps waits patiently a bit longer, his finger keeping the fabric in place still, before he turns to his brother. "SANS, DON’T YOU THINK-”

Sans pants out, closing his eyes for a moment, before putting himself back together and nodding. "yeah, uh... shit..." he swears, drool dripping from between his teeth, "drag your fingers, uh, up and down over there," he gets out eventually, using his other hand to point, the movement of the hand in his shorts speeding up a little.

Paps doesn’t leave you waiting a second longer and turns back to you right away, shifting a bit so he doesn't have to use hands for balance. He caresses your thighs softly before tracing down between your legs, brushing the tips of his index and middle fingers down your slit. You instantly buck against him, crying out his name and wanting him to press harder, but he refuses.

He keeps moving his fingers up and down, slowly increasing in speed, but it’s still not enough. You turn your head towards Sans to ask him to speed things up a little, but you don’t think he’d hear you after what you see. Sans is leaning on his elbow with his eyes closed, breathing heavily and biting down on his hand, his hips desperately bucking against the hand shoved down his pants.

You decide to let him finish and return your attention to Paps, but when you look up you see that he’s not looking at you anymore. He’s watching Sans now, his mouth slightly agape and an orange blush quickly spreading down his cheeks.

He watches him for a moment or two, then quickly looks away, realizing he probably shouldn't stare at his brother like this. His eyes dart around the room, making mental notes about what to tidy up later to distract himself. He looks down at you, tapping his fingers onto your thighs, and you look up at him, panting hard. You reach out for his hand and try to get him to move more, but he doesn't budge, torn between wanting to make you feel good and obeying the orders.

"UH, SANS?" he finally speaks up. Sans opens his eyes wide, startled, staring at you, then at Paps.

"oh-- shit, shit, i'm so sorry," he apologises, quickly stumbling back into sitting position. You laugh at how embarrassed he looks to have lost himself like this.

"MAY I PROCEED?" Papyrus asks, and you moan out a beg. Sans smiles, relaxing back into the cushions.

"yes, you may," he says calmly despite his heavy breathing. "start out slowly though... just one finger." You want to give him the evil eye, but before you can Papyrus's finger slips into you, causing you to throw your head back. He tries to make up for the lack of girth with movement, pressing his thumb against your clit and pushing his finger in and out against your upper wall. You arch your back, panting, moaning out, praising Paps for how good he's doing. For a moment you look over to Sans, who seems to have calmed down and is taking his time now, or at least doing his best to. You moan out his name and he shudders, smiling down at you mercifully.

"okay, paps, you can add another one or two," he says and Papyrus nods. You gasp again, throwing your hands back when two more fingers enter you. You moan out both their names, smiling flusteredly while running hands through your hair, thanking both of them and begging for more.

You feel your orgasm building up, grabbing Pap’s hand to let him know. Sans notices and tells his brother to stop, Paps following the order right away. You’re left sprawled on the bed, catching your breath, your legs twitching lightly.

"now," Sans starts slowly, "paps, i want you to kneel on the bed and let them sit on your lap, facing you." He nods approvingly when you both do as you’re told, your butt resting on Pap’s femurs, legs enveloping them tightly. You rub your crotch against the bump in front of you lightly, both you and Paps moaning out at the contact.

"yesss, do that again," you hear Sans pant out under his breath and you smirk, repeating the motion and getting more noises out of the taller skeleton.

"AHH, I’M NOT COMPLAINING, BUT- AAAH- SHOULDN’T I BE THE ONE- NYEEEEEH! " Paps moans out loudly when you press harder against him, the fabric dripping wet now.

"nah, i think- i think we should swap for now," Sans smirks, winking at you and you giggle, nodding approvingly. Paps groans under you, but doesn’t protest.

"okay, bud, time for you to return the favor and get rid of the clothes," Sans tells you and you can’t help but agree, grabbing at Papyrus’s scarf and throwing it away. Paps looks like he’s going to say something about it, but when you reach down and pull at his pants, he quickly forgets. In his lap it’s difficult to remove them completely, so you just pull them down enough to reveal his pelvis and his appendage. You reach out to touch it before you stop yourself and look to Sans, waiting for him to give you instructions.

"heh, nice and obedient," Sans growls, the tip of his tongue going over the edge of his teeth, "good... now, put your hands on his hipbones, darlin'. and make him _like_ it. " Now that he’s confident, Sans's deep growling voice sound incredibly hot and you feel a shiver run down your spine as he groans through his teeth silently. You smile at Paps and do as you are told, sliding your hands onto his hip bones, caressing them gently. Papyrus moans under your touch, his toes curling, and he can't hold back his hips from lifting you up in his lap in an attempt to get his crotch closer to you. You chuckle and touch him harder, making him shudder and moan. He closes his eyes and hangs his head to the side, cheeks burning orange, trying his best to keep silent.

"okay, go higher," Sans orders and you do, sliding your hands up Papyrus's spine and into his ribcage. He can't hold back a long _NYEEEH_ and you pant out, loving the sounds that come from him. You repeat the motion, your fingers going up and down over the inner side of his back ribs slowly and Papyrus shivers, moaning again. Sans seems to love those sounds just as much, groaning softly.

"ah- that's good... do that again." You repeat the motion again, then slide your hands to his front ribs, your pinkie fingers pressing into his sternum hard.

"AAAAH," Papyrus groans, "NYAAAAH, AH, HUMAN PLEASE..." He lifts you up in his lap again and you look over to Sans. He's smiling flusteredly, his hand moving faster. _There’s only one way to get what you want_ … you lean closer to the taller skeleton, doing your best to calm your own breathing so you can talk without stuttering.

"I'm sorry Paps, but- ah- it's not in my hands this time." Papyrus lifts his head up, breathing hard, looking at Sans with eyes full of haze. You see Sans's eyes go wide at the sight, breathing faster.

"SANS, PLEASE..." Papyrus moans out loudly, and you can't believe how well that worked. The look on Sans is priceless, his eyes wide and brightly lit up from the inside, his face going as blue as it gets, and you see his jaws press together tightly as he lets out a choked moan. He closes his eyes tightly, losing his breath. Seconds later he starts breathing again, fast and heavy, eyes rolled back into his skull and desperately trying to keep it together. He looks down at his hand and turns away from the two of you with shame. Papyrus seems concerned, but before he can interrupt to ask his brother if he's okay, you wrap your hand around his dick softly and start going up and down over the length. You successfully distract him so Sans has some time to recover, making him nyeh loudly in rhythm with your strokes. As he hangs his head back, eyes closed, you turn to Sans with a smile. He still looks ashamed as fuck, staring into the sheets with wide eyes, seemingly mortified. When he looks up at you, you smile softly, as to say it's okay, and that you're glad he liked that. Sans looks away again, covering his face with his palm as a wide, flustered smile creeps onto his face and he laughs a little. You grin widely, glad he's okay, and turn back to Paps. You slide your hands over his length one more time, down to the base and all the way up to the tip, holding it between your fingers softly before letting go completely and leaning back on your arms.

"I think your bro is ready for more orders, hun," you say towards the still smiling Sans, who quickly sits up, collecting back his lost composure.

"okay, bro, it’s time for the big finale. put them on the bed again, on their back," Sans tells Papy, who does as he’s told to right away. You can’t wait, spreading your legs and waiting for Sans’s orders. "now sit down over that leg and hook the other one onto your shoulder... yeah exactly. great work, paps." Sans smiles, getting really excited about the plan he’s orchestrating. Papyrus blushes at the praise, but smiles as well, his pelvis moving against you the slightest bit.

"okay now, uh... hm… put the dog in the bun?" Sans's brows furrow, as if he can’t believe he just made such a terrible metaphor. You immediately start laughing, Sans glaring at you from his little nest near the wall.

Paps looks unamused, but apparently gets the idea, because after just a few seconds, you can feel the hot tip of his dick at your entrance, successfully stopping your laughter and turning it into a whine. He carefully pushes his whole length in, stretching you and making you gasp, clutching at the sheets. When he fills you, he waits both for you to get used to him and for Sans to give him another order.

Sans dares to peek and huffs at the sight, half-closing his eyes, his whole body twitching. "now... wrap your hands around the thigh you’ve got over your shoulder... yeah, exactly like that... okay, hold it in place like that. and now, just... you know, start moving? don’t forget to, uh... go slow at first," Sans instructs Papyrus, a determined look on his face.

"Yes, Paps, please move!" you pant out, unable to move at all in your current position.

"A-AS YOU WISH, HUMAN! ...AND SANS," Paps exclaims loudly, pulling out of you and pushing back in as slowly as he can-- which isn’t exactly slow, since Paps has been on the edge for a long time now. You cry out, finally enjoying the pleasure, letting Paps roll his hips in a circular motion, gradually getting faster and harder. You’re soon left breathless, your moans dying out from the lack of air in your lungs.

Paps isn’t doing any better, nyehing loudly, his ribs rattling against one another. "BR- BROTHER- AHHH!! I DON’T THINK I CAN-, NYEEEEEH!" Paps yells, making Sans shudder, his hands wrapped around his bones, the grip tightening at Pap's words.

"well, uh, don’t let me stop you," Sans laughs nervously, but opening his eyes wide and watching both of your faces intently.

The hot wet surface of Papyrus's dick rubs against your walls tightly as he slides in and out of you, fast and quite hard, the unusual angle making you feel so good that you can barely hold yourself. You just grab at the sheets as Paps pumps into you, unable to do much but moan and shake. His hold on your thigh is so tight, you're sure you'll have another set of long, thin marks on your legs.

"AAAAH!" Papyrus yells out, speeding up, "AAAH, THAT'S NICE-EEEH! NYEEEH!" A wide flustered smile spreads on your face and you moan out with him, _this feels so good._ Papyrus speeds up again, his bones clacking as he starts to shake, nyehing louder the closer he gets. You’re gasping for air with your face in the sheets when you notice Sans’s whimpering. You force your eyes open to look at him, and _oh, fuck_ , the look of him is amazing… his face is all blue and his eyes are closed tightly and his breath steamy. As you’re looking at him, he opens his mouth, his tongue hanging out, and a small streak of light blue saliva drops from it onto his chin, his eyes rolling back in his head as he comes. In that moment, the hold around your thighs gets  tighter as Papyrus moans out loudly, shouting over both of you. Your eyes go wide and your lose your breath, feeling the orange magic spill inside you, filling you to the brim. You come, yelling out his name, a violent shiver going through your whole body. Papyrus finishes with a few last thrusts, hard and rough, until finally his magic disappears and the everything spills out of you. Papyrus lets go of your legs, slouching on the mattress next to you. Then it's silent.

For some time all three of you just lay there, catching your breath and relaxing. When you come back to your senses, you roll over and get closer to Paps, taking his arm and bringing it over yourself, snuggling up to him. After a while, Sans scoots over from the other side and Papyrus hugs him too, holding both of you close. You take Sans’s hand into yours, resting them on Papyrus's chest. For a few minutes all three of you lay there, calm and comfy...

Suddenly, Papyrus sits up, lifting both of you with him. You manage to catch your balance just in time, but Sans almost falls of the bed before Papyrus catches him by the hood.

"WHOOPSIE! MY APOLOGIES, BROTHER," he says, holding him up by the clothes behind his head like a kitten. Papyrus carrying Sans so easily is something you’ve seen a million times before, but still can't get used to the sight of.

"YES, WELL, NOW FOR THE SECOND ACT, CORRECT?" he says, finger in the air and a big energetic smile on his face. Sans doesn't look as excited, probably asleep until he was thrown off the bed.

"second act? the hell you talkin about, bro?" Sans mumbles, still held up like a dead squirrel. Papyrus nyehs loudly.

"I’M TALKING ABOUT US SWAPPING, DEAR SANS! YOU GOT TO ORDER ME AROUND, NOW _I_ GET TO ORDER YOU! NYEH HEH HEH! HEH! " Sans looks unsure, wanting to protest, but Papyrus lifts him up and drops him down into your lap like one would hand you a kitten. You barely catch him, his form lightweight but still big. As Papyrus stands up on the bed and begins to arrange pillows, Sans looks up at you questioningly. You shrug and smile, letting him know you're up for it. Even though Sans looks a little exhausted, he smiles back and nuzzles your face lightly. Papyrus builds himself a small throne of pillows, sitting in it cross-legged excitedly.

"AHEM," he coughs to get your attention, "SANS! I ORDER YOU TO LAY THE HUMAN DOWN!" Sans looks at his brother with calm eyes and crooked eyebrows then looks at you and you both smile and chuckle, Sans crawling off of you.

"ok," he says and gets a hold of you with his magic. Papyrus pats a pillow he set there up earlier with his palm and Sans shrugs, putting you down on it carefully, then looks at his brother in calm expectation.

"GOOD! NOW, YOU MUST COMPLIMENT THE HUMAN! SEDUCE THEM WITH YOUR KIND WORDS!" You chuckle lightly and looks to Sans with your eyebrows raised in expectation. Sans thinks for a moment.

"hey there, buddy, this is the meme police. i'll have to ask you to empty your pockets, because i believe you stole my heart," he winks, making finger guns at you. You giggle, but Papyrus is not amused.

"THAT IS NOT SUFFICIENT COMPLIMENTATION, BROTHER! ALLOW ME TO DEMONSTRATE... AHEM!” Papyrus puffs out his chest and closes his eyes, waving his hand around as though he were giving a speech. “HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO COMPLIMENT YOU ON YOUR THOUGHTFUL DENTAL HYGIENE, FOR YOUR TEETH ARE AS WHITE AS FRESHLY FALLEN SNOW. FURTHERMORE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ADORES YOUR FACIAL FEATURES AND THINKS OF THEM AS VERY CUTE! YOUR HAIR IS SILKEN, AND CLEAN, AND YOUR VOICE IS AS BEAUTIFUL AS THE SONG OF THE FIRST SPRING BIRDS. YOUR SKIN IS SOFT AND WARM, AND YOUR FLESH IS HANDSOME!"

He finishes his speech and goes silent, opening his eyes. You desperately want to get up and hug him tightly and smooch his cute little skeleton face, but Papyrus has already turned to Sans, chin up in pride.

"I HOPE MY DEMONSTRATION HAS BEEN SUFFICIENT! NOW, YOU GO AHEAD, BROTHER!" Sans looks up and down your body, rubbing his chin and smiling.

"i, uh... think your lips are... nice?" Papyrus frowns silently. "and... i really like your legs. you have, like, _really_ cute feet," Sans says like it will woo you.

"HMM!" Papyrus grunts, "I'LL ALLOW IT." You giggle while Sans shrugs, chuckling.

"OKAY, NOW, PROCEED TO TOUCH THE HUMAN!"

"ok," Sans reaches out and places a hand on your leg absentmindedly.

"NOW GET CLOSER!"

"ok," Sans scoots an inch or two closer. You're barely holding in your laughter.

"CLOSER!!!" Papyrus orders annoyedly.

"ok," Sans leans over you, smiling down at you.

"YES! NOW KISS THE HUMAN ON THE LIPS!" Sans smiles mischievously, and looks at you through half-lidded eyes.

"ok." He presses his face into yours and you can see him barely holding back laughter, shaking with heavy chuckles while he's turned away from Papyrus enough so that he can't be seen. A silent laugh bursts out of you, which you quickly suffocate, trying your best to keep your posture.

“YOU’RE DOING EXCELLENT THUS FAR!” Papyrus exclaims excitedly, gripping the arms of his pillow-throne. “NOW USE YOUR PHALANGES TO STROKE THEM GENTLY!”

“like this?” Sans asks, using his toes to stroke your leg, both of you giggling.

“NO, NOT THOSE PHALANGES! THE OTHER ONES!” Pap says, leaning forward to see Sans’s foot.

“oh, so like this.” Sans then pulls away from your face and leans over your legs, tickling you with his hands and making both of you giggle like dorks.

“NO, NO, NO! I SAID GENTLY! AND YOU MUST KEEP KISSING THE HUMAN’S LIPS!” Papyrus scolds his brother, getting orange in the face. “GO BACK TO KISSING, AND USE YOUR HANDS ON THE BOOBIES!”

Sans smiles at you and then slowly crawls back up to your face, eyes sparkling with amusement. “guess i gotta obey my orders,” he says, sitting on your belly so that he can place his hands on your breasts and kiss you at the same time. Papyrus leans back, smiling in content and crossing his legs, watching you both kiss. Sans is gently stroking your breasts, just as he told him to, softly dragging his thumbs across your nipples. The thought is sweet, but after getting so worked up with Papyrus you’re wanting more. Paps is seemingly content simply staring at you and smiling, so you open your eyes and look at him, to which he responds with a wave. You give him a pleading look and he perks up.

“OH! RIGHT. THAT WILL DO, SANS.” Papyrus says in a commanding voice, and Sans removes his hands, looking at Papyrus in expectation. “AH…” Papyrus raises a hand to his chin and looks to the side, thinking of what to do next. “THE, AH… GREAT PAPYRUS DEMANDS THAT YOU…” Suddenly a blush spreads across his cheeks, and he clears his throat, regaining his posture. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS DEMANDS THAT YOU BATHE THE HUMAN WITH YOUR TONGUE!”

Sans looks at him in surprise, eyebrows high.

“whoa damn, that’s pretty kinky bro... i like the way you- _kink_ ,” Sans says, grinning widely and you burst out laughing. Papyrus frowns deeply, folding his arms and groaning.

“JUST- WILL YOU DO IT OR NOT?” he asks, nervously drumming his fingers. Sans shrugs, still chuckling, and turns to you, a long, tentacle-like tongue rolling out from between his teeth. “how’th thith?” He asks, winking at you. You giggle as Sans sucks it back up like spaghetti, then suddenly lunges at your neck and starts to lap at your ear. His breath is hot against your skin, sending shivers down your spine, and he moves down to your collarbone, gently dragging the edge of his teeth across it. As he licks your sternum and moves to your breasts, his arms start quivering for how badly he wants to touch you.

“hey bro, do you want me doing anything with my han-” Sans pulls away to look at Papyrus, who has his hands over his face. “uh…”

Sans looks at you, and you nod, getting up on your knees to crawl over to the other bone bro. You bring yourself up to his face and gently pull his hands away, his eyes looking at you in concern.

“Paps, sweetheart, it’s okay to watch… that’s half the fun, getting to tell us what to do.” Papyrus takes a deep breath and swallows hard, nodding. You smile and give him a peck on the cheek, then crawl back to where you were before, laying down again. Papyrus draws up his knees, shoving his hands between his femurs and his fibulas to keep them away from his face. You smile, thinking to yourself that he’ll want those hands again later.

“SANS, I THINK IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU USE YOUR FINGERS TO EXCITE THE HUMAN! AROUND THE, AH… THE LIPS THAT ARE NOT ON THE FACE.” You giggle, but also squirm in anticipation. “AND ONCE YOU ARE, AH… READY, G-GIVE THEM A… AN APPENDAGE.” Papyrus clears his throat and you both look at him again, eyebrows raised. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS WELL HOW MUCH THE HUMAN ENJOYS IT.”

Sans looks at you and you grin, remembering the last time he popped in to give you your own magic hotdog. Sans grins too, although much more sheepishly, and gets back to work, sliding his tongue across your belly and down to your thighs while his fingers lightly trace around your lips, making you gasp and close your eyes. He uses his other hand to pull your leg up and starts licking the underside of your thighs, making you flinch. He rubs faster, still avoiding your clit, but grazing your lips teasingly. Papyrus is still watching, although he’s sweating and shaking a little, a dim orange light already visible from between his legs. As Sans takes your other leg and repeats the process, your breath starts to get heavy as you buck against his hand, desperate for him to enter you. Finally Sans slows down as blue magic lights up his skull, his hand upon you now weaving a magic appendage into existence.

“V-VERY GOOD! NOW USE ONE HAND TO R-RUB THE UNDERSIDE OF IT!” Papyrus stutters out, taking his hands out to point but quickly shoving them back between his legs-- this time, between his knees. “AND USE THE OTHER HAND TO, AH, ENTER- TH-THE OTHER... THING?” Sans gives you a half-lidded smirk and you spread your legs for him, desperately needing him to obey his brother as soon as possible. He slowly inserts two fingers into you, and you clench the sheets as his other hand cups around the bottom side of your dick. He slowly starts to move his hands back and forth, one hand rubbing you on the magic outside and the other rubbing your insides in unison and _holy crap it feels so good_. His hands are warmed up by your own body heat and you love each and every little bump of his bones. You start rocking in time with him, making the bed creak as you both speed up, a blue light evident from Sans’s shorts. You start to moan out, panting as Sans hangs his head and starts to shake and groan, when suddenly Papyrus yells out “ STOP!”

You both lift your heads up instantly, eyes wide, sweating and shaking-- but not nearly as much as Papyrus, who now has his hands between his femurs, trying desperately to keep them still. His eyes are closed tightly and the orange light from his legs is much brighter now.

“P-Papyrus, sweetheart, it’s okay t-to touch yourself…” you pant out, still in desperate need of attention. Sans starts to lightly stroke your dick again, since his brother isn’t looking, to help you. Papyrus shakes his head firmly and pulls his hands out, which accidentally brush against his boner in the process and cause him to clench his teeth, shuddering at the stimulation.

“please bro, y-you can’t leave us like th-this…” Sans stutters, breathing heavily and rubbing you a little harder, causing you to bite down on your hand, silencing a moan. Sans looks around and then uses his magic to levitate a pillow over to Papyrus, gently tossing it at his feet. “here, paps, use th-this like you always d-do.”

Papyrus opens one eye and looks at it, shaking from head to toe as he sheepishly extends his arm, reaching out for the pillow. You both sigh in relief as he pulls himself up to his knees, shakily placing the pillow between his legs. He’s looking away again, avoiding your gaze, and even though you’d like to wait for him to make himself comfortable, you’re in desperate need at the moment.

“Y-YOU MAY CONTINUE…” Papyrus mumbles silently, and Sans groans as his own dick shines through his shorts. He starts to pump you harder again and his fingers slide back into you, this time much more shaky as he fights through his own arousal to pleasure you. You lean up onto your elbows, and see Sans panting heavily, his hands slipping away from you and landing on the bed between your legs as he catches his breath.

“p-please… p-... papyrus…” Sans stutters, not even bothering to look at his brother as he hangs his head, tongue between this teeth. You look at Papyrus, who’s rocking on his pillow, hands over his eyes again. _For goodness sake…_

“Papy, please, we both need you right now!” You call out to get his attention, Papyrus immediately dropping his hands to look at you and Sans in concern, biting his hand and thinking.

“S-SANS… I, AH… BELIEVE IT’S TIME THAT YOU REMOVE Y-YOUR SHORTS AND GIVE YOURSELF… THE OTHER BITS, ALL R-READY TO GO.” Sans immediately sits back and hastily throws off his shorts, cupping his hand around his magic and forming an ectovagina faster than he ever has before. “E-EXCELLENT! NOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS D-DEMANDS THAT YOU SIT ON THE HUMAN’S LAP! AH… A-AND PUT THE APPENDAGE.... I-INSIDE OF YOU,” Papyrus says finally, the last words hardly more than a whimper. Sans doesn’t need much prompting, quickly scrambling up to you and positioning himself over your tip. You’re breathing hard, staring down at where the magic meets. The wet heat feels absolutely amazing against your tip and you can’t wait any longer, moaning out desperately. Sans grins and slowly lowers himself onto you, causing you both to scream out in pleasure and Papyrus to start aggressively rubbing his length along the pillow, breathing shakily.

“N-NOW DO IT AGAIN,” he says, laying his hands on his femurs to stabilize himself. Sans takes a deep breath and raises himself again, legs shaking, but suddenly falls down again too quickly, taking the breath away from you as you drive your heels into the bed, causing Sans to moan out again, now leaning over your form and shaking.

“P-Papyrus, I don’t th-think Sans is up to it. Would you m-mind if I took over f-from here?” You ask him, looking over to see him wildly moving his hips in circles up the backside of the pillow, his dick sliding between the crease made from it being bent in half. You’re not entirely sure that he heard you, him nyehing so loudly to himself with his eyes shut, the sight making you desperate. “Papyrus! Please, I-I need to--”

“YES HUMAN, PLEASE LAY SANS ON HIS BACK AND PLEASURE HIM!” Papyrus yells from his soaking pillow, forgetting that he’s supposed to be ordering Sans, not you. You don’t waste another second and sit up, picking up Sans and laying him down on his back. You thrust into him, causing him to scream out, his voice cracking.

Behind you, Papyrus takes his pillow out from underneath him and leans over onto his face, his pelvis in the air and his hands wrapped around his dick as he, too, begins to thrust downward, yelling out a “NYEH!” with every thrust. You can’t see him, but you can hear him very clearly, matching his rhythm as you pump into Sans, both of you moaning out. _Fuck_ , he’s so warm, so nice and tight, _so good_.

Sans starts losing it, shaking and whimpering and grabbing at you. He asks you for _more, please_ , loud enough for Papyrus to hear, who starts to NYEH more frequently in response, and you take that as an order to match his faster tempo as well. You can feel Sans shaking harder under you, his face completely blue as he throws his head back, grinding his teeth tightly.

“aa-aaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!” he screams out loudly, his eyes shooting open as he comes and tightens around you so hard you lose your breath.

“SANS! OH, SANS, YES!” Papyrus suddenly yells out, and that throws you over the edge. You come into Sans, blue goo splashing out of him as you continue to thrust your way through the orgasms of the two of you-- make that the three of you, Papyrus moaning out a long, loud "NYEH".

You collapse onto Sans as both of your magic bits disappear and Papyrus drops his hands to the bed, grasping the sheets and breathing heavily, when suddenly his gasps turn to soft sobs. Sans opens his eyes to look at his brother, face full of worry and pity. He lifts a hand and uses his magic to pull Papyrus over, laying him down beside himself and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as his brother buries his face between his collarbones and neck vertebrae.

“it’s okay, paps… you did great, we’re proud of you,” Sans says quietly, rubbing his brother’s back to calm him down. You take one hand out from under him and bring it up to Papyrus’s skull, stroking it lightly.

“That’s right, Papyrus. You only said what I was going to say, but was too tired to articulate.” Papyrus stops crying and just lays there silently, considering your words and sniffling a bit.

“I GUESS THAT MAKES YOU A BICYCLE…” Papyrus says into Sans’s neck, and you and Sans look at each other, confused. “YOU WERE TWO-TIRED, HUMAN.” Sans grins widely and you laugh heartily, giving Papyrus a little noogie.

“Good one, Papyrus!” You say, and he turns his head to look at you, an apologetic smile on his face as he wipes away his tears.

“yeah, bro! that was perfect timing and delivery, i’m so proud of you!” Sans laughs, hugging Paps closely in a loving embrace. Papyrus reaches his arm out and wraps it around both you and Sans, nuzzling his head closely into Sans’s neck. The smaller skeleton unwraps his hands from his brother and looks down at him with a wide smile, overwhelmed with happiness. You smile warmly yourself, reaching out and wipe away a small tear that formed from the corner of Sans’s eye socket. He looks to you, so happy, and you lean in and kiss softly before he lays down on his back. You sigh in content and lay your head down on his chest, listening to him breathe as he looks up to the ceiling, stroking your hand with his own.

You’re not sure if Sans fell asleep that night, you and Papyrus eventually dozing off comfortably wrapped around your loved ones, but you doubt he did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 16 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
